The Terrors of the North
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: Set in the time of the Vikings. Both Berwald and Mathias have lives terrible lives in the past. However that has all changed with the arrival of their children. Sadly their pasts will come back to haunt them. Mpreg and violence
1. The Beginning of new Lives

**This story is set during the Viking age which I did research on. Of you have any ideas and/or suggestions then don't hold back and let me know. I accept any ideas. Anyway enjoy this story.**

* * *

Poor Tino lay on the fur skin in the round hut built especially by Berwald for the birth of their first child. The only source of light came from fire lit torches that were surrounding the labouring mother.

Sweat covered every inch of Tino's body as he whimpered "I-I really h-hope that o-our b-b-baby will survive Ber." Berwald understood his wife's worries. Recently there had been less successful births in their village and many mothers-to-be had died during childbirth so Berwald with every fibre of his being prayed and hoped that Tino and their child would be spared from this horrible fate.

It was then that the village midwife came and ushered Berwald out of the hut and into the blistering cold. Before Berwald left he insisted on helping Tino get on all fours and said to him "Don't worry, the gods will watch over you. And I will be with you right here." he said pointing to Tino's heart.

Tino managed a weak smile but hen hid his face in his hands as another very painful contraction wrecked his petite frame causing it to shake uncontrollably. "We have everything under control. We kindly ask you to leave."

Berwald did but his heart felt very heavy as he did. As he stepped outside he was greeted by the entire village. His village in Sweden. "All we can do now is wait and hope." Berwald said addressing everyone who had gathered.

Berwald stayed near the hut the entire time, his heart breaking at everyone of his wife's screams. His crew tried to distract him best they could but Berwald was unresponsive to anything other than what was happening inside the hut even the cold winter winds that were blowing through the village.

Meanwhile Tino was panting, sweating and shaking badly. He hardly heard the soothing melody the midwife was singing softly into his ear as he felt a strong urge to push. The second midwife was positioned behind Tino waiting for the little one to make his/her appearance in the world.

"AHHHHHHH. IT HURTS. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Tino howled in pain as his child's head started emerging. The midwife tried to soothe Tino by saying "It's alright Tino. Just breath and let your baby come." Tino let his scattered mind wander and his first thought was of Berwald and himself holding their beautiful baby. Tino smiled happily despite the pain and gave all his strength which payed off when the baby's head and shoulders slipped free together with amniotic fluid and blood. Tino gasped and with a final push the baby fell wetly into the midwives arms.

The midwife who had sung in Tino's ear quickly took the child and huddled it in a fur blanket. After a few agonising minutes of the midwife pushing on the baby's chest the baby let out a very displeased wail causing Tino to burst into tears and the midwives to smile and say "Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl. I'll get your husband now."

Berwald who was pale as a ghost jumped when he heard the wails of a baby and a few seconds later the midwife poked her smiling head out of the door and said "Come and see your beautiful daughter." Berwald didn't hesitate to step into the hut and the sight that met his eyes made tears (manly ones mind you!) make their way down his face.

Upon seeing his husband Tino smiled and beckoned him over and said "Here she is. Our beautiful baby girl. Do you want to hold her?" Berwald nodded and Tino carefully laid her in her fathers arms. She didn't cry but immediately she slowly started opening her eyes and as if she knew who was holding her he gave her father a curious look and cooed happily.

Berwald held his daughter close to his chest and put his hand on her chest. He felt the tiny heart thumping strongly underneath his hand and that was when his daughters name came to him. "What do you think about Thora. It means thunder and its a perfect name for our strong little girl don't you think?" Tino thought about it and the biggest smile ever spread across his face and he said "I love it. Welcome to the world my strong little Thora." and kissed Thora's head. Then he was picked up by his husband and carried to their own hut and was brought upstairs to their room, where he immediately fell asleep with Berwald and Thora by his side

A few hours later the new parents were woken up by their hungry daughter who was wailing very loudly. "Someone knows what she wants." muttered Berwald tiredly. Tino nodded sleepily in agreement and picked up his daughter and brought her up to his chest where she quickly latched on to his nipple ad began to slurp happily. When she was finished Tino patted we back gently and was rewarded with a loud burp. "I wonder go she gets that from?" Tino smirked at Berwald who answered "Yes I wonder."

Smiling the two watched their daughter for hours and Tino broke the silence by saying "I'm so immensely happy that it worked out with Thora. You had no idea how afraid I was to loose her before she was even born." "I know my darling but now she is here with us and you would agree with me when I say that now our lives are complete. We are one family now." Tino beamed at Berwald and cuddled close to him, and together the two were looking forward to the future.

Meanwhile in Denmark a certain someone called Lukas was going through the same horrible procedure as Tino. The only difference was that Lukas' husband Mathias, who was the leader of their village like Berwald, had annoyed him so much that he took off for the nearby forest ingnoring his husbands pleading calls to come back. As soon as he reached the middle of the forest his knees buckled underneath him as a sharp contraction made its way through his lower stomach.

Lukas tried to calm down but couldn't help but yelp as his water broke and the clear fluids ran down his thighs. Lukas screamed as his baby descended down his birth canal way to quickly for Lukas liking but he couldn't fight the urge to pusas and squatted down and leant against a nearby tree. After what seemed like forever to Lukas he finally felt the burning pain signalling that the baby was very close to being born. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lukas screamed as his baby's head emerged with a bit of the shoulders.

The next minute several things happened at once. First of all Lukas baby slid out its mothers body with a squelch and was just caught by Lukas, and then Mathias came running towards him just as he felt the same pain as before wrap itself around his abdomen. "Mathias take the baby now. There is another one coming. AHHHHHH!" Mathias quickly took the baby, put it in a basket and knelt between Lukas legs. "I see the head. Easy now. There you go." Mathias said as the second baby's head emerged.

Lukas who was exhausted by now gave his remaining strength to give birth to the second baby of their set of twins. Mathias put the second baby in the basket and checked their genders before saying happily "Here they are. Our two sons. What should we name them?" "For the firstborn who looks like me I was thinking Ryker. And for our second son what do you think of Thorer." "You mean like Thors warrior? I like that very much. Let's go home it's freezing out here and I'm sure that you don't want your sons to die because of the cold weather so you?" Mathias didn't hesitate and scooped up his sons and their mother and hurried home.

Once he settled in the big bed he shared with Mathias he took Mathias' rough fur off of Ryker and Thorer and wrapped them in softer fur before lifting them up to his chest where they greedily latched on and started slurping up their meal. Mathias came and once they finished and asked "Should I burp Ryker for you while you burp Thorer?" Lukas nodded and Mathias carefully took Ryker and patted his back until he gave a burp, which was quite loud for a newborn, and was quickly followed by his brother.

Lukas sighed but smiled at Mathias who handed back Thorer to his mother and said "Hardly a day old and already they take after their good old dad." "Don't think for a second that my genes won't come to show during their development." Lukas pouted receiving a kiss from Mathias as a form of ''I'm sorry''.

Later that night Lukas was awake gently stroking his sons tummys while listening to Mathias snores. He knew what Mathias' used to be like before he met him. Vulgar, ruthless and life threatening to anyone who oppossed him. He hope with all his might that his sons would not end up like how their father used to be. With those troubling thoughts he fell into a less than peaceful sleep.


	2. The happy families

**(Seven years later)**

**Tinos' POV**

Time went by way to fast for my taste. It felt like only yesterday when all my fears disappeared with Thora's birth. I felt tears running down my cheeks and Thora, who always seems to feel when something is wrong started whimpering, something she inherited from her father and asked

I gazed at my daughter. My perfect little angel. She had developed into a perfect mix of Berwald and me. You could now tell that she had mostly my body features with Berwalds straw-blond hair and piercing turquoise-blue eyes. She also had my innocent cute look as Berwald likes to call it but Thora can also master her fathers piercing and sometimes creepy look.

I smiled at Thora and said "It's nothing my sweet darling. Why don't you go and try on some of your Papa's clothes?" "Ok" she chirped as she happily went to our room. I smiled as she left. For her young age she was really smart, beautiful and strong. She was going to be a great leader of our village one day I just knew it and also something told me that she was destined for something far greater.

**Lukas POV**

"RYKER. THAT IS MY SWORD GIVE IT BACK!" Thorer yelled at his brother, who was developing more and more into his father which was annoying the crap out of me. "WELL WE CAN SETTLE THIS WITH A FIGHT BABY BROTHER!" Ryker yelled back pouncing on his brother. "FINE. AND DON'T CALL ME BABY BROTHER YOU'RE NOT THAT MUCH OLDER THAN ME YOU KNOW!"

I winced as I saw Ryker's spiky head whoosh across the room followed by Thorers skinny figure.

Are they fighting again?" A voice whispered in my ear making me jump. "Yes they are. Can't you make them stop because I know for a fact that I won't be able to stop them." "No problem Lukas. And by the way I love you." Mathias said giving me kiss on the cheek before storming into the boys bedroom shouting "NOW WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT?"

I took this opportunity to go outside for a walk. The cool winter winds smacked my face as I walked through our village towards the forest. I loved Mathias and my boys more than anything else but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

I could tell that Ryker and Thorer were going to be strong warriors when they grew up but that was exactly what was worrying me. While Thorer was more like me in both personality and looks it was vet clear that Ryker had inherited his fathers looks and personality.

I had a very bad feeling that they would terrorise the northern seas and be very unpopular when they grew up. Sighing I turned around and headed back to our village.

**Berwalds POV**

When I got home a little surprise greeted me. A little someone wearing my clothes came running toward me yelling "ATTACK!" Laughing I picked my little Thora up and twirled we around before putting her back down.

"Papa. Look what I made with Mama for you." I followed my excited daughter up to her room where she fumbled in her trunk before reaching out her hands which held a necklace with an amber stone attached to it.

"I went to the beach with Bjørn and then he found it. First he said it was his because he found bit then I asked him very nicely if I could have it and he said yes. Then Mama helped me put the stone through the thread." Thora explained happily. "I love it. It's very beautiful." I smiled as Thora put it around my neck.

"THORA, BERWALD DINNER IS READY!" I ward Tino call from downstairs. "WE'RE COMING!" we called back. Thora sat down at the table immediately and I wrapped my arms around Tino's waist surprising him. "I see Thora gave you our present." he said smiling. "Yes. She also explained to me how she got the stone and how you helped her." Tino beamed and together we sat down together with our little girl feeling as happy as never before.

**Mathias POV**

"RYKER. THAT IS MY SWORD GIVE IT BACK!" mini-Lukas yelled at his brother. "WELL WE CAN SETTLE THIS WITH A FIGHT BABY BROTHER!" mini-me yelled back. "FINE. AND DON'T CALL ME BABY BROTHER YOU'RE NOT THAT MUCH OLDER THAN ME YOU KNOW!"

Are they fighting again?" I whispered in Lukas ear making him flinch in surprise. "Yes they are. Can't you make them stop because I know for a fact that I won't be able to stop them." "No problem Lukas. And by the way I love you." I said lovingly kissing Lukas on the cheek before storming into the boys bedroom shouting "NOW WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT?"

The two boys immediately stopped their fighting and gazed at me with their violet-blue eyes. "Ryker took my sword but I wanted my sword for myself without having to fight for it but Ryker just pounced on me so I defended myself." Thorer explained looking like his mother with that adorable pout on his face.

Then Ryker piped in "But I was just helping Thorer to become a strong Viking. I was just teasing." "Well it wasn't the right thing to do. I want you to apologise to your brother." "But..." "But nothing. Apologise now."

I watched as my older son turned to his brother and said "Sorry." Thorer looked at the hand which Ryker was reaching out to him and slowly too his hand and then they hugged. I watched happily as my two boys stayed in that embrace for a few minutes.

I felt a set of arms wrap themselves around my waist and a little voice saying "Why do they listen to you and not to me?" he asked timidly. Well it may be because I used to be like them. Also I remember how my parents used to deal with me so I guess that leaves me at an advantage."

We smiled at each other lovingly and Ryker and Thorer joined their parents and together the small family landed on the floor and laughed until they were out of breath.


End file.
